You Make My Heart Beat
by SnapesAndCarlislesEternalLover
Summary: Written for MassDragonbornEffect. For years Rosalie has been closed off to the world to everyone but her family. Everyone has accepted this but what happens when a new girl comes to town and shakes those very same beliefs. Rosalie Hale shows interest in the new girl, but will she be able to get close. What is the past of the new girl with no family in town an Rest of Summary inside
1. Chapter 1

Summery for You Make My Heart Beat

Written for MassDragonbornEffect. For years Rosalie has been closed off to the world to everyone but her family. Everyone has accepted this but what happens when a new girl comes to town and shakes those very same beliefs. Rosalie Hale shows interest in the new girl, but will she be able to get close. What is the past of the new girl with no family in town and claims to be passing through.

A/N: Well, heres the first chapter, I hope you like it, especially you, MassDragonbornEffect. I meant to have this posted yesterday but my house needed cleaned lol I had put it off for too long. So with a clean house I give you the first chapter.

Chapter 1

I walked through the underbrush the sun peeking through the canopy of the trees overhead. Its rays hitting upon my red, blistered skin it's such a contrast to my usual semi pale skin, but at this time I couldn't care less. It has been days since I first started walking trying to put as much distance between me and what I once called home. I was tired and hadn't eaten in days, the last time I ate was when and elderly woman was gardening, she saw me walking by and took pity on me.

Her salt and pepper hair was done up in a tight bun, she was dressed in jeans and a flower print flannel. Atop her head she wore a straw heat to block out the sun. She stood, whipping her glove covered hands together to dislodge the dirt and called me over, "Child, come here." She called. I paused and looked at her for a few moments before walking over.

"Yes, ma'am?" I asked wondering if she needed something, though I doubt she'd ask a stranger.

"When was the last time you ate? You look like you haven't eaten in days." She asked, pulling the gloves off her fingers.

I shrugged, "It hasn't been that long ma'am. I packed some food for me." I smiled trying to reassure her.

She tsked me and waved her hand. "Come into the garden and have a seat of the porch I will be right back." She said and turned and walked inside the house. I watched her go before looking around and doing as she bid of me, sitting my back at my feet. I looked around and it truly was a beautiful garden, with mums, lilacs, daisies, even a few rose bushes to name a few. My mom would have loved it; she couldn't even keep grass alive. My thoughts were interrupted by her coming back out with a tray in her hands. She sat it on the table. She stuck a plate in front of me and a class of juice. "Here eat."

I looked up at her kind face that held a smile, "Thank you, you are too kind." I said and smiled back, she smiled even wider, causing the thin wrinkles to stand out around her eyes.

"There is no need to thank me." She sat across from me and began on her own sandwich. I smiled in response and began to eat my sandwich. We just sat in silence for the most part, making a comment here in there about the garden. Before I left she brought out a few apples and bottles of water, she knelt and stuck them in my back. "If you come back through again feel free to stop by, I'd enjoy the company. I smiled and promised that I would.

That was about two weeks ago, I found out just before leaving that her name was Irene. I doubt I'd ever pass through again but if I did, I'd make sure to stop by and repay her kindness. Such a kind lady, most would not call a stranger off the street and help them, most to afraid that the stranger would steal from them, hurt them and other sorts of evil deeds. Yes, I would definitely try to return the kindness shown to me by Irene. I finished the apples three days ago, I ate an apple a day to make them last as long as I could.

I continued to walk my eyes not really see much more than shadows and light, keeping my eyes on the ground my shoes coated in mud and dirt, I was so tired. I tilted my head back and stared up at the leaves of the trees. I just wanted to stop and rest but I knew that if I stopped know that I might not get to the next town before nightfall. Though it doesn't really matter, I had time. I just needed to keep moving.

I listened to the birds chirp around me with their little songs. Everything started to become blurry I blinked my eyes hoping that the blurriness would go away. But it only became worse. I felt the world begin to spin and suddenly I lurched forward as my foot caught a root. I put my hands out to try and catch myself and felt my head hit a tree. I blinked my eyes the blurriness only got worse. I felt someone hands on my arms rolling me onto my back. Gold eyes were the only thing I could see as a halo formed around the head of whoever was leaning over me.

Suddenly everything went black.

A/N: ok quick question should I make off the flashback? Let me know. Yes it's shorter than I wanted it to be and originally it was long but the next part that I wrote just didn't work and worked better as a separate chapter. I'm still working on it though and will post it when it's done. I have sent up a twitter follow me EternalLover or look me up using LvrEternal ask questions and I will answer. I will talk about updates and ask questions for my readers to answer please check it out! Right now its time for food. Please read and review my lovely readers!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Well here's chapter two! Hopefully you guys enjoy it! I hope to have a schedule set up for this story soon! Read and Review! I am not saying whose pov the first part is in because I wanna have some fun lol you'll find out who it is later promise. So instead it'll just say Cullen. If you decide you want it changed to be more precise then let me know and I'll fix it!**

Chapter 2

~Cullen POV~

I was running through the woods, hunting with my family, when I caught the scent of something wonderful, no delicious, caught my attention floating on the wind. I looked back to the rest of the family before taking off following the scent. I could hear them calling out to me, but I didn't stop instead I just kept running. I stopped when I came upon a girl. Her hair was a long glossy black and had mud and other debris from the woods in it. What skin was uncovered was red and blistered from the suns harsh rays. She must have been outside for a long time. Her clothes were torn in places and cakes with dirt, her shoes looked nearly warn through. She carried a dark backpack on her back.

All of a sudden her foot caught on a root and she flew forward, trying to catch herself on, but it didn't help. Her head connected with the trunk of the tree slightly to the side and in front of her with a solid crack as she fell to the ground, landing on her stomach. I ran forward and knelt beside her. Seeing that she wasn't moving I turned her over and onto her back. She blinked up at me, that was the first time I caught sight of her eyes; they were a cold icy blue. I saw her lips moving as if she was trying to say something but no sound came out. Moments later she passed out. I picked her up in my arms to take her back to the house. It was a risky idea but she needed help. I ran back to my family.

It didn't take long for me to get back to where I left the rest of the family, they hadn't even moved from the spot where I ran off from. "I am head back to the house, she hit her head pretty hard." I said to let them know what was going on.

"I'll come with you." said one head of the family. I nodded and took off.

~Normal POV~

I slowly blinked my eyes open and found myself staring up at a white ceiling, I furrowed my eyebrows. That's not right I was last outside, how did I get here? I sat up and felt a pounding in my head, reaching up I felt a small bandage on the right side of my head. I winced and put my hand back in my lap. I looked around and saw that I was in a bedroom. The carpet was white and the walls were done in a dark red. The bed I was in had a white bedspread. There was a large door that was partially open, from what I could tell it looked like a large closet. There was a white vanity across from the closet with make-up and hair pieces strewn across its surface.

I looked up when I heard the door open. A man with blonde hair and gold eyes, the same color eyes I remember seeing before passing out in the woods, walked in after a knock on the door. He wore blue jeans and a black button down shirt the sleeves pushed up to his elbows. "Hello, I'm Carlisle Cullen. How are you feeling?"

"I'm feeling ok, thank you. Not to sound rude but why am I here?" I asked shifting to the other side of the bed to put more space between us.

"My daughter found you hurt in the woods. You hit your head pretty hard." He walk around and reached out to touch my head. I jerk back watching him with wide eyes. I probably shouldn't be so jumpy , but I didn't know this guy. "it's ok, I'm not going to hurt you. I'm a doctor and I just want to check your head, ok?"

I nodded and this time when he reach out I stayed still. His hands were cold causing me to jump slightly but I waited while he felt around before stepping back. "It looks like its healing nicely." He said with a smile. "If you don't mind me asking. Why were you so far in the woods in the first place?"

I looked down and shrugged. "I'm just passing through the area. I thought the woods would be a nice walk." I said.

He shook his head, "It can be dangerous out in the woods, you really shouldn't be walking out there alone." He motioned to a door on the other side of the room. "Why don't you get cleaned up, one of the girls will be up with some clothes that'll fit you. After that the family will be downstairs." He said walking to the door.

"Thank you, but they don't have to do that." I said sliding of the bed.

He waved his hand, "it is no trouble. They will do it either way." He said with a smile before leaving me alone in the room.

I stood and walked to the door he had indicated to be the bathroom and walked in closing and locking the door behind me. I gave the room a quick glance around. It looked like a normal bathroom, but the sink was set into a large white counter and the tub was huge, with a shower connected. I stripped off my clothes and turned on the water flipping it to the shower, as the water warmed up I looked in the mirror and winced at my appearance. My skin was red and blistered which was to be expected. My lips cracked and my hair was caked in mud. I reached up and picked a few twigs out of my hair and threw them into the waste basket that was on the floor before stepping into the shower and washing away all the grit and mud that had accumulated on me.

When I stepped out of the shower I wrapped a large towel around me drying off the best I could. I walked back into the bedroom after peeking around the door to make sure no one was in the other room. I walked to the bed where there was a pile of clothes including undergarments. I slipped the on before pulling on the light wash jeans and yellow tank top. I found my backpack on the floor by the bed and reached in taking a comb that had seen better days and ran it through my hair removing the knots that just didn't want to leave. I sighed facing the door, well its time to face the music. I opened the door and walked into the hall leaving the door open behind me. I looked both ways down the hall and walked down the hall to the steps. With one last deep breath in I walked down to meet the family of the doctor and the girl who found me in the woods.

 **A/N: Well. Personally I am not too happy with this chapter. For some reason it was hard to get out because so many ideas on how this should go kept popping up. I finally stuck with this one after rewriting it five times. Let me know what you think! Read and Review. Next chapter the whole family meets!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Chapter 3**

 **Disclaimer: I still don't own Twilight**

 **A/N: Better turn out than I expected for the first two chapters! Hope you guys like this one as well!**

Chapter 3

The first thing I saw as I descended the stairs was the color white. Everything I saw was white, white walls, white furniture, a white rug on the hard wood floor. As I paused to look around I noticed a wall was taken up by huge windows floor to ceiling showing a magnificent view of the woods outside.

The second thing I noticed was the people. All of them were as beautiful as runway models, it was a bit disconcerting to be honest. While looking alike they all looked different, except for their eyes. Each of them had eyes the color of molten gold, some darker in shade but still the same. It was odd looking upon the group. They all seemed to have paired off. The man from upstairs, Carlisle was standing beside a woman with his arm around her waist, both of them smiling. She was pale like the others and had a heart-shaped face. She was small and slender and her hair was curled and a brown that showed hints of caramel color in the light. She was dressed in jeans that hugged her legs nicely and a short sleeved black shirt. "This is my wife, Esme." said Carlisle, with a smile.

Mrs. Cullen smiled, "Its nice to meet you, we were worried when Rosalie found you alone in the woods."

I couldn't help but smile back at her. The way she held herself and spoke screamed the perfect mother. This woman was made to raise children. This kids were lucky to have her that's for sure. "Thank you, Mrs. Cullen. I am Reyna. It is nice to meet you as well. I am sorry for imposing on you and your family."

waved her hand it a gesture as if to wave off my words, "Please it is no bother. And please call me Esme."

I nodded, "Of course, ma'am"

Carlisle grinned giving his wife a slight squeeze, "And these are my children." he said gesturing around the room.

A girl who reminded me of a pixie seemed to almost dance over and stop in front of me, her hands clasped behind her back as she rocked slightly on her toes. Her hair was a dark brown almost black in color with a feathered pixie cut style, dressed in black leggings and a tasteful flower print dress that ended at her knees. "I'm Alice! And this is Jasper." She said, gesturing to the guy behind her. Jasper was pale just like the others and his hair was a dark sandy blonde, while he seemed pleasant he almost looked like he was in pain. Jasper was wearing black jeans and a pale blue zip up jacket over a white shirt.

Jasper nodded his head in my direction, "Hi." And that was all he said. Maybe he just didn't know what to say in this type of situation. I know I don't.

"Hi." I said back nodding to him and Alice.

Carlisle stepped forward leading me further into the living room his hand on my back, "These are my other two sons. Edward and Emmett." He said, gesturing at the two as he said their names. Emmett grinned at this, making the dimples in his cheeks stand out. "Good to see you up and moving, though I admit we thought you'd be out longer." Emmett had muscles…that's the first thing I noticed about him. Again he was pale but he had an open welcoming smile. His hair a dark brown black color, cut short in the typical boy style. His jaw was strong and seemed to suit him. He was dressed in dark blue jeans and a white muscle shirt that brought even more attention to the muscles in his chest and arms.

I smiles awkwardly at that, "Er…..Thanks?" it came out more of a question than anything.

Edward was leaning against the wall beside Emmett with his arms. His expression was analyzing. While Emmett was all muscles, Edward was wirey to say the least. Oh you could tell he was lean and had some muscles but not nearly the amount that Emmett had. He was the silent brooding type it seemed. His hair was a messy honey blond and matched his eyes. Edward was dressed in jeans and a cornflower blue button down shirt. He nodded ever so slightly in my direction and I nodded in return.

Carlisle made a low sound at the fact Edward said nothing almost sounded as if in amusement and I smiled at that. He turned me to the last member of the family. She was standing by the large window her arms crossed over her chest. "This is my daughter Rosalie." He said. Rosalie was breath-taking. He golden hair fell in ringlets down her back framing her heart shaped face and sculpted cheekbones and red lips. She was the envy of every girl and every guy's wet dream. She was dressed in dark wash skinny jeans and a red leather jacket, a white top peeking out at the top of the zipper. So this was the woman who found me in the woods.

I walked closer and smiled, "Thank you for helping me. I don't know how I'll ever repay you and your family for your kindness."

She nodded in response to my words, "There is no need to thank me. I am just glad to see you are…." She paused as if searching for a word, he voice was like warm dripping honey, "..ok."

I blushed at the sound of her voice and nodded slightly. Before Carlisle spook beside me, "If you do not mind me asking, we were all wondering what you were doing out in the woods alone in the first place." I turned to look at him, I could see the rest of the family also looking at me as if waiting for my answer.

 **A/N: Well we finally have a name for our main character! Took me hours to think of a name that worked! I hope this name fits. Something doesn't feel right about this chapter. Maybe its my descriptions, feels like theyre lacking in a sense. I might go back and work on them some more and repost afterward. But I really wanted to get the introductions done. Maybe it's the interactions, good possibility. Though its not everyday you bring a stranger home to recover in your home. Tell me your thoughts on why you think she was in the woods! I of course already know but I wonder how many will guess it! Anyway let me know what you think. Read and review!**


	4. AN

Sorry Guys this is not an update. This is mainly to explain my long absence. A few weeks ago we found out that my Pappy has cancer, So of course we went to visit him. He is not doing well and can only stay awake for about five minutes at a time. This last week has been me being lazy and getting ready for classes to start back up.

Classes start for me next Monday. Hopefully I will still be able to post a chapter every week. Only time this should be hard is around finals but I'll let you know when I believe things will be slowing down.

Once again I am sorry and thank you everyone for the wonderful views, favs, and follows. I will post the next chapter soon promise!

~SnapeAndCarlislesEternalLover


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Twilight**

 **A/N: I Know I'm late! I'm sorry I have no excuse this time and I will try to not let it happen again! Please forgive me! Anyway heres the next chapter!**

Chapter 4

It was the one question I didn't want to answer, but these people, this family, helped me when they have no clue who I am. I owe them at least some form of explanation, don't I? I sighed and shrugged, having decided to give an answer that should appease them. "I went for a hike and got lost, I was looking for a town, I figured from there I would find my way back." I explained, no it wasn't the truth, but the truth is something I couldn't share and they really didn't need to know.

I heard the guy named Edward snort and shake his head as if he didn't believe me, I scrunched my eyebrows at that, my story is totally believable, he shouldn't doubt that story. Carlisle smiled, "I don't mean to sound rude, but with as malnourished as you are that doesn't add up, but maybe you are just not ready." He said, in an understanding tone.

Suddenly Esme spoke, "IT's alright dear you don't need to explain, you can tell us when you are ready." she said her hands on my shoulders as she lead me to another room.

It turns out it was the kitchen she was leading me to. The floors in this room was also a beautiful hardwood. The white theme continued here in the form of the cabinets which had light stained wood doors and black counter tops. There was a set of bar stools on the other side of the island closets to where we stood. The appliances in the room were stainless steel shined to a polish. There was a table across the room that matched cabinets. Esme lead me to one of the bar stools, "Please sit down, dear." She said before walking to the other side and going to the stove. She started putting food on a plate. She walked over and sat it in front of me, along with a glass of juice. "Here you need to eat."

I smiled at her and nodded, "Thank you, Esme." I said. The family walked back into the living room, except for Rosalie who leaned against the counter. I glanced at here before looking down at my plate, it seemed Esme made scrambled eggs with chives in them, bacon, and some banana and apples cut up along with some toast. I took a bite and it was only then that I realized how hungry I was, I began eating. I looked up at Rosalie to see that she was still watching me. I blushed and cleared my throat, "Uh….Are you hungry?" I asked trying to keep from stuttering.

Rosalie shook her head, "No, We ate a little bit before you woke up." She said before walking over and sitting on the stool next to mine. "You should eat up, you need to regain some strength. How long has I been since you ate anyway?"

I looked down at the plate "A couple days I guess, I've been mainly eating apples here and there." I said.

She raised an eyebrow, "You found apples in these woods?" she asked, in a tone that told me she didn't believe me.

I flinched, I knew that apples growing in these woods was unlikely, but they already didn't believe me so what was the use of hiding it, besides this information was harmless, "No, I made a friend and she gave them to me." I said.

There was a ghost of a smile on her lips, "Ah I see. That was very nice of her."

I nodded, "Yes, it was. She was very kind, I'll have to go back to see her one day." I said as I finished eating.

"I think she'd like that." Rosalie commented as she crossed her arms over the counter. I nodded in agreement and sat down my fork. Rosalie stood and gathered my dishes before I even had a chance to move.

I blinked at that, "I would have gotten those." I said, I didn't want to seem ungrateful.

She waved off my comment, "Its fine, besides I don't mind. It gives me something to do." She said as she quickly washed the few dishes and turned to me, "Why don't I show you around. You'll probably be staying for awhile."

I waved my hands in front of me, "Oh no, I don't want to intrude!"

She laughed, "Carlisle isn't going to let you just leave, it goes against everything he is as a doctor. So you'll be here at least until he gives you the all clear. If you fight him heal forcefully admit you to the hospital which I don't think you want."

I shook my head, "No I don't want that." I said with a sigh as she dried her hands on a rag.

"Then come on, I'll show you around." She said and headed to the door.

Despite having to stay here, I think I might enjoy getting to know this family, but at the same time it brought up memories and made me miss my own even more…..

A/N: Ok here it finally is! Please let me know what you think. And once again I'm sorry!


	6. ANN

AN

Sorry Guys I apologize. If you go back to chapter 16 thanks to a reviewer it has been fixed, thank you so much for letting me know about that! Anyway sorry again for the long disappearance, I kinda destroyed my laptop with Mcdonalds sweet tea. People dont let it anywhere near your computer I learned this the hard way dont make my mistake. Anyway due to that (which this happened like right after I finished posting the orginal 16. I lost everything. My 10 page school paper, pictures, chapters, everything! So that is why I have been absent. But guess what I got for christmas from my mom, thats right a new computer. So I will be writing again. I do hope you have been sticking around. I will be working on a chapter for Love Blooms Like a Rose then for this one.

Thank you to those of you who havent given up on me. Any way I better get writing!


	7. Chapter 5

**A/N: here is finally is!**

 **Also I made a few changes to chapter 3, the changes arent big so if you dont want to go back and reread it you wont be missing anything. Just a few things needed changed that my bestie pointed out as I am basing my character largely on her. So she is helping tweek Reyna. A few other changes will be made just to warn you! I apologize for this chapter, its mostly filler and just to help set up the next chapter more than anything.**

 **Chapter 5**

Ok maybe staying here wouldnt be fun I started to realize. I was surrounded by people I barely knew and honestly I didnt want to be near these people. I chewed on my lip in thought. My reluctance had nothing to do with these strange people treated me or anything, only the fact that I didnt know them. I mean sure I technically know them in the sense that they are no longer complete strangers but I still dont know them. These were the thoughts in my head as Rosalie showed me the house, we had just arrived at the last room in the large house and I honestly wasnt paying any attention. My fingers picked at the hem of my shirt when I suddenly heard a sigh from in front of me. "Look I know this is all strange to you. But I promise you are in no danger here." Rosalie said in a tone that said she was getting annoyed.

' _Why yes, lets believe Blondie, who might I remind you is not a friend and we know nothing about her or this whack job family, yes why dont i roll over and show you my belly like a puppy who has no clue!'_ I thought to myself in a sarcastic tone. I crossed my arms over my chest the fingers on my right hand picking at the sleeve, I simply nodded in response.

Rosalie shook her head and opened the door, "Well this is your room. Its nothing fancy and you can decorate how you want but its a start." she said as she moved out of my way to let me into the room. I looked around and again the main color was white _'What the hell is this place a fucking hospital?'_ I thought, the bed was done up in pale tans and creams with a few pale blue decorative pillows adorning it. On the way beside the door there was bookshelves but they were pretty much bare except for a few nicknacks. I pick one up, and found that it was an little elephant made completely out of seashells. It was absolutely beautiful was my only thought as i ran my finger along the trunk. I sat it back down carefully as i took in the rest of the room. There was a pine dresser across from the bed and a desk in the corner close to it. The only other things in the room was a window and two other doors, overall it was a very bare room, it probably didnt get much use at least thats the feeling i got from it. I looked back over and saw Rosalie leaning against the door. "Like I said its not much, but you can make it your own. In the next couple of days we can take you into town and get supplies for it." she said.

I nodded and sat on the foot of the bed, "um...the room is great...thank you." I said trying to be polite as I looked at the floor. After a few minutes of silence I looked up to see that I was alone. I sighed and lay back my knees still bent over the edge of the bed. How did I manage to get myself into these situations?

I closed my eyes and started picking at the hem again before sitting up. I saw that someone had put my bag beside the door. Standing I went over and picked it up. Sighing I dumped the contents onto the bed. Looking down on it, I realized how little I really had. I pulled out a picture of my mom and ran a finger over her face. My mom looked alot like me except a few noticable differences, her face was a little rounder and moms eyes were brown. I favored my mom in looks more than my dad. This photo was taken at my last birthday with her before everything went crazy. I had just gotten a camera from her and we were taking pictures of everything but out of all the pictures taken this had been my favorite. Oh how i missed her... _'This is all your fault'_ the voice in my head thought snidely. And thats truely how i felt, that if it wasnt for me she'd still be here.

 **~Rosalie~**

I sighed as i joined the rest of the family. "She's in her room." i told the others. For some reason I didnt want to leave Reyna, but I knew that sticking around would just freak her out. She had to gradually used to us. Not that I cared. I crossed my arms.

Esme nodded and said with a sad tone, "Poor dear, has been through so much. Hopefully she will settle in her easily." She looked over to Alice, "We are going to need to help her settle in and make her feel at home and safe here. She going to need a few things clothes , things for her room, and little things to make her comfortable."

Alice nodded, "Of course, we can go to town either tomorrow or the day after, depending on what she wants to do, and we'll get everything taken care of." Alice said excitedly.

I snorted, "I highly doubt she'll want to go anywhere with any of us, for awhile. After all she doesnt know us."

Carlisle nodded as he put a hand on Esme's back, "YEs she is weary of us, but she will warm up to us. But that means we have to put in an effort. Dont go over board on Reyna, Alice. You'll just scare her."

Alice pouted in response. "I would do no such thing. Dont worry so much I know exactly what to do." Alice said with a grin.

I sighed and shook my head. "Whatever, dont say I didnt warn you." i turned and walked out to the garage, I needed a distraction, and the cars needed an oil change anyway. I guess that'll be a distraction for a little while.

 **A/n: sorry guys I know this isnt what you were hoping for, but I felt you guys deserved something after such a long wait. Like I said Reyna personality has changed some, but thats because I know no better what I want to do with her and plus I** **'m basing her off one of my dearest friends. Please let me know what you thing whether its good thoughts or bad.**


	8. Chapter 6

MassDragonbornEffect: I'm so glad you are still enjoying this story and I hope you continue to do so!

white seprent: Glad you are enjoying it :)

 **Chapter 5**

I was tired if just sitting in this room with nothing but my thoughts to distract me. The house was quiet, it was like I was the only one still here, but that wasn't right there was no way that they would let a stranger alone in their home. No one was that trusting. I stood from the bed and walked to the door, there was no harm in checking to see if they were still here, right?

I opened the door and stepped into the hallway, everything was dead silent as I looked up an down the hallway. Turning i headed to the steps my feet padding along the white carpet and paused at the top of the steps and held my breath just listening for any sign of noise. Hearing nothing i started down the steps and that is when it began. The melodic sound of a piano. It was Balakirev's Islamey, I slowed my decent down the stairs and rounded the corner. There I saw Edward at the piano playing the beautiful sound. I leaned against the jab and closed my eyes as the music brought back many memories from when I was little. My father played this exactly piece so often that I could name to tune no matter where I was. I could actually see my father behind my eyes, sitting in Edward's place playing the piano with a smile across his soft face, the light cutting through the curtains to make his blue eyes sparkle. He would often play for me, no matter what else was going on. He'd play the piano as a way of communication, you could always tell what he was feeling by what he played.

Many times he'd let me sit on the bench beside him while he played, and sometimes he'd guide my fingers along the keys in a very choppy version of whatever he was playing. No matter how bad itd sound he'd always laugh and say how beautiful it was.

Its been so long since I've heard this sound that it actually brought tears to my eyes that I refused to let fall. After his death my mother refused to talk about him and even hid any pictures with him in it away. I think it was to hard for her to see his face everywhere she looked that she had to do something just to keep from losing her mind.

When I opened my eyes the sound had stopped and Edward had turned slightly and was watching me. "Are you okay?" he asked, his tone concerned.

I nodded my head and stood up straight "Yeah, I'm fine. It was just quiet, I thought everyone might have left." I said with a shrug.

Edward shook his head, "Everyone's still here. They're just all doing their own thing."

I nodded slightly as i looked around the room and noticed that everything was yet again white. The piano stood out against all the white with its dark wood. I shook my head at the sight with a sigh before turning away leaving Edward in the room with a raised eyebrow at my response to the room.

Already I was missing the sound of the piano, but I was not going to ask him to go back to playing, I barely knew him after all. I walked toward the kitchen where I found Carlisle looking over a file at the counter bar while Esme wiped down the counter. Esme looked up when I walked in, "Hello dear, is the room okay for you?"

I nodded with a slightly forced smile, "Yes, ma'am everything is perfect." I said as i took a seat at the counter. Carlisle looked up with a kind smile at my words.

"Good we are glad you are comfortable, just let us know if you need anything." he said before looking back at the file laid out.

I avoided looking at the file even though I was very curious at what it contained. Esme slid a bowl of cut up fruit in front of me along with a fork. I started to pick at the food as I stared into the bowl taking a bite every now and then.

The silence stretched on the only sounds was the sound of pen on paper, glasses being put in a cabinet and metal tapping ceramic. After a while, I couldn't take the quiet anymore. "You know, your home is very white." At my words all movement ceased, I looked up at them to see them sharing a look of curiosity.

"I guess it is, we thought it brightens things up." Esme explained.

I nodded in response, "It does very much so," I shrugged and said, "I'm not sure how to say this without it coming across rude but I wouldn't bring anymore injured people here, waking up and such a white place and injured at that, well it kinda screams hospital."

Carlisle tilted his head and a crocked grin appeared across his lips, "No that you mention it, it probably does." he said with a chuckle. "I apologize if it made you uncomfortable, it was never our intention."

I waived it off, "I wasn't uncomfortable, just an observation is all. Honestly, I shouldnt have said anything, its not my place."

"Oh no, we're glad you told us, especially before we invite anyone over. We might need to do some painting." Esme said as she looked around the kitchen.

I shook my head, "Why? If you like it like this, why not keep it this way?" I asked.

Esme smiled, "Honestly when I was decorating I didnt have a plan I just wanted things bright, not necessarily white. In fact I wonder why the kids never said anything."

"They probably didnt care or thought you did it on purpose." Carlisle said shaking his head.

Esme placed the towel she was using on the counter, "I am going to go find the paint chips." she said before walking out in a hurry.

I watched her wide eyed, "I'm sorry, I didnt mean to imply that you guys need to change it." i said.

Carlisle shook his head with a chuckle and patted my back, "It's perfectly alright. Esme enjoys projects and its been awhile since she's had one. She's grateful for your input, dont worry."

I nodded not really sure if he was being honest or just trying to make me feel better, I looked back down at the fruit infront of me. This family is deffinately different.

A/N: Well that's it, sorry this took me so long, I've been really busy with school and internship. This chapter was actually written while sitting in my Philosophy of Law class. Which probably isnt smart of me, but I needed to get this chapter out to you guys. Yet again Sorry. I needed to get this scene out of the way because it was bothering me and now maybe things will be easier to write. Lol. Please review and tell me what you think.


End file.
